


Temporary Loss

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Deaf, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Past Abuse, Precious Peter Parker, Stephen Strange is a good doctor, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter goes flying into wall and when he gets back up he can't hear a thing.





	Temporary Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the reviews for the previous chapter! Loki is such a good character and has such good character development. Actually everyone has really good character development in Marvel. Such a good franchise! 
> 
> Thanks to those who prompted. Like I said in my previous notes; those who have prompts that contain spoilers for Endgame I will get to them but since I don't want to spoil anything for those who haven't seen it yet I will get to them later. 
> 
> Prompt from ForeverDream2012 on fanfiction: could you do a story about Peter getting decently hurt in a fight with the Avengers and when Tony freaks out a little Peter accidentally mentions hes been through worse because a building fell on him and Tony and the other Avengers (maybe even Loki because I feel like he would try to kill someone when he learns how innocent Peter is) just reacting to it?
> 
> This is a special prompt for ForeverDream2012 who had endgame spoiled for them. I hope this makes you smile. 
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 

Something gripped Peter’s shoulder hard.

 

Reacting on instinct, Peter whirled around and shot out a string of webs, backing away in the process as he did so. His heart started racing hard in his chest, pumping so hard it was almost painful.

 

He tripped as he stumbled over something and his arms pin wheeled to catch his balance. Something grabbed his arm, yanking him back up right and he instantly tried to fight them off again. The grip was too tight as they clung to him and a flash of red and gold made Peter stop his instincts to flee.

 

Tony was looking at him, his mouth moving as he spoke. He shook Peter lightly now, eye roaming over his face, taking note of everything he saw. His lips kept moving, say something that Peter couldn’t make out.

 

Peter Parker couldn’t hear a damn thing.

 

“What?” Peter thought he said but he couldn’t hear that either.

 

Judging by the way Tony flinched back he must have yelled it in his face. Peter could just make out his name but he was not adapted at reading lips having never needed to. He shook his head and brought his hand up to rub at his ear. He felt the rough pressure over his mask, as he rubbed at his ears but there nothing.

 

Tony grabbed his hand, pausing his motions. Maintaining eye contact Tony pointed at his own ears and shook his head.

 

“I can’t hear,” Peter said, hoping that he hadn’t yelled it again. “Dad! Dad I can’t hear.”

 

Tony grabbed Peter’s face and looked him in the eye. Slowly he mouthed “Okay. It’s okay.”

 

Peter nodded but he felt the way his body trembled as fought of shock. Across the screen in his mask a text message from Tony appeared.

 

**From Tony:**

_Kid, we’re going to take you back to the compound and get Strange to take a look okay?_

 

Peter nodded, clutching Tony’s hand.

 

The iron mask snapped shut over Tony’s face as he wrapped an around Peter’s shoulder. He kept Peter tucked into his side as they headed to the jet. As soon as they were on board Tony directed Peter to a set of comfortable chairs and sat him down. He even went as far as buckling him in.

 

Another message flashed across Peter’s mask.

 

**From Tony:**

_You okay kid?_

Peter had no idea and so he simply shook his head.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony watched helplessly as Peter eyes flicked from person to person as the jet sped towards the compound. His had taken off the mask, his hair askew and his face pale. He looked even younger now and Tony’s heart twisted unpleasantly in his chest.

 

“How’s he doing?” Steve asked quietly, appearing at Tony’s side.

 

“He can’t hear a thing,” Tony said. “I have no idea if it’s permanent or temporary or what.” He ran a hand through his hair. “He looks pale.”

 

“He’s the strongest kid I’ve ever met, Tony,” Steve said. “He can get through this. We can fix this.”

 

“What even happened?” Tony asked. “He was fine.”

 

“He did get thrown pretty hard,” Steve said. “I’m sure Strange will be able to fix him up no problem.”

 

“I hope so,” Tony said, turning away from Steve too look at Peter.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter gave a shaky smile to Pepper as she placed a small whiteboard in front of him along with a marker. She took the seat opposite him, sending him an encouraging smile that made the tension in his shoulders loosen.

 

Peter surveyed the rest of the Avengers seated around the large table. He felt his cheeks heat up as they all looked at him. He was not used to being the center of attention and although he knew they would never judge him he felt small and young in their presence.

 

Across the table, Doctor Strange was scribbling on a whiteboard and when he was done he held it up for Peter to read.

 

_When did you notice your hearing was gone?_

Peter uncapped his own pen and as neatly and as fast as he could he wrote his response.

 

_Some guy knocked me into a wall. I think I hit my head? When I got back up I noticed that I couldn’t hear anything._

He watched Strange nervously as he read Peter’s response and when he was done he nodded.

 

Strange scrubbed the board clear again and scribbled down another note.

 

_May I take a look?_

Peter didn’t bother with writing a response and simply nodded his head.

 

Getting up from the table, Strange moved around until he came to stand beside Peter. He had a few instruments at the ready and with the careful touch of a doctor he examined Peter’s ears.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well?” Tony demanded. He knew he was being short but his worry for Peter was overriding the manners that Pepper insisted upon.

 

“It temporary,” Strange said.

 

The table let out a sigh of relief and Peter shot a panicked look at the all.

 

Tony quickly picked up the whiteboard and quickly jotted down the good news.

 

Peter slumped back in his seat, a relieved smile on his face. He glanced up at Strange and with a too loud voice said, “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Strange mouthed back. Louder, so that everyone else could hear he continued. “His healing abilities are incredible and his hearing should return in a few hours or so.”

 

Pepper jotted this down for Peter to read and he nodded, looking genuinely happy about the news.

 

Grabbing the whiteboard, Peter scribbled something down.

 

_At least a building didn’t collapse on me this time! :D_

Tony frowned as he read this. “What building?”

 

At Peter’s confused look, Tony snatched the whiteboard and wrote furiously.

 

_What building???????_

Peter’s eyes widened and he swallowed loudly. He shot a panicked look at the Avengers but they were all watching him with a curious look. He looked back at Tony who was glaring at him, still holding up the whiteboard. He gave it another sharp, significant tap.

 

With another gulp, Peter took the whiteboard and started to write.

 

_It was at homecoming. Before Thanos happened. I followed the Vulture to an abandoned building and he collapsed it on top of me. I was trapped and I couldn’t get out._

Peter bit his lip as he held it up for everyone to read.

 

“He dropped a building on you!” Pepper cried, looking horrified.

 

“What kind of an animal does that to a kid,” Clint shook his head, furious.

 

“That’s just messed up,” Scott agreed.

 

“Who is this Vulture?” Thor thundered. “I shall have him strung up for this.”

 

Tony stared at Peter, face dropping as he understood the implications of Peter’s words. He had taken Peter’s suit. He had left Peter completely vulnerable to be crushed by a building. He stood up and roughly pushed his chair away and strode out of the room.

 

He had let Peter down.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter slumped in his chair as Tony walked away. To his embarrassment he felt tears welling up in his eyes. A soft hand made him look up.

 

Pepper was smiling at him softly, the whiteboard bearing new words.

 

_You didn’t do anything wrong. Everyone is just upset that the Vulture could do such a thing to a kid._

Peter grabbed the board and quickly wrote something down.

 

_He’s in prison now. I got out of the rubble and I stopped the vulture. I’m Spiderman._

He looked around the table and one by one the team gave him a thumbs up and encouraging nods. A seat remained empty though and Peter looked forlornly at the door knowing that he had screwed up once again.

 

* * *

 

 

“-Here me now?” Strange voice started off muffled, like Peter was underwater. By the end of the sentence he could hear perfectly.

 

“I can! I can hear again!” Peter grinned.

 

“That excellent news, Mr. Parker,” Strange smiled.

 

Pepper leaned over and kissed Peter’s temple firmly. “Oh thank god,” she breathed.

 

“There should no be lasting damage,” Strange said. “Like I said you have amazing healing abilities.”

 

“Thanks,” Peter grinned.

 

“I would caution against loud noises for the time being,” Strange warned. “From your previous experience your hearing may be dialed up to eleven.”

 

“Yeah,” Peter winced. “I can hear Tony’s music from here.”

 

Strange rose a brow. “Impressive.”

 

“Peter? Can I get you anything?” Pepper asked.

 

“No I’m okay. Thank you so much for all your help,” Peter said, looking between Pepper and Strange. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Strange said. “If you have any concerns you can contact me.”

 

“I will,” Peter nodded. “I’m going to go see Dad, if you don’t mind.”

 

“Go,” Pepper encouraged.

 

With another nod, Peter bounded out of the room and headed to where Tony’s music was blaring. It was no surprise that he found him in the garage working on both the Spiderman and Ironman suit. Peter winced as the music assaulted his ears. He brought his hands up to cover them as he approached closer.

 

Tony noticed Peter before he had finished crossing the garage.

 

“FRIDAY, mute the music,” Tony commanded.

 

The garage fell silent and Peter gingerly lowered his hands, smiling sheepishly.

 

“Thanks,” Peter said.

 

“You got your hearing back?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah,” Peter smiled. “Uh, Doctor Strange said that there would be no damage thanks to my healing ability.”

 

“That’s good,” Tony bobbed his head. He turned back to the suits. “I’m glad that you are alright.”

 

“Are you…are you mad at me?” Peter asked gingerly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough today-“

 

“Stop,” Tony snapped. He tossed the wrench he was holding to the ground where it clattered loudly.

 

Peter flinched but didn’t move or make a sound.

 

“Stop,” Tony’s voice was heavy with exhaustion. “I failed you. Not the other way around.”

 

“No you didn’t,” Peter’s voice cracked as he protested.

 

“I did,” Tony turned and looked Peter in the eye. “I took your suit away.”

 

“It was a teaching moment,” Peter said. “One I needed.”

 

Tony shook his head. “I had no idea he collapsed a building on you. None. I left you unprotected and trapped for god knows how long. I had no idea.”

 

“Dad,” Peter started but Tony shook his head.

 

“I failed you that day,” Tony said simply. ‘And I’m sorry.”

 

“You didn’t,” Peter moved forward, one step at a time. “I screwed up first. I could have killed all those people on the ferry. If you hadn’t of shown up I would have. I needed you to take the suit. I wasn’t ready.” He moved forward again. “It wasn’t your fault. _You_ didn’t drop a building on me. The Vulture did.”

 

Tony’s face darkened. “That asshole. He’s lucky he’s in prison right now.”

 

“Dad,” Peter said.

 

“Come here,” Tony said and pulled Peter into a tight hug. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Peter mumbled into Tony’s neck. “I’m glad I can hear you say that.”

 

“Me too, kid. Me too.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
